Detras de Pantalla: Como se escribio Feliz San Valentin
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: Como se hizo el fanfic Feliz San Valentín, de Edward y Bella, creado especialmente para San Valentín... E incluye detalles que no sabían del fanfic y no se publicaron allí... (One-Shot/ Terminado)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados le pertencen a Sthepanie Meyer.

La que narra soy yo... Y escribi este fanfic para contarles como hice el fic "Feliz San Valentin" y algunos detalles que no inclui en el fanfic...

Y lo se: Mal titulo para un fic, pero bue ;)

—

**Nahir POV.**

Estaba aburrida... ¡Ya se! Como fue San Valentin voy a hacer algo especial de Edward y Bella. Me siento frente a mi notebook y abri el Word... Inspire largamente, y cerre los ojos. Las ideas llegaron a mi, y empece a escribir

_Lunes 14 de febrero, San Valentin. Genial(Notece el sarcarmo). Odio los lunes, hoy teniamos biologia y encima te tenia que sentar con el tonto de Edward Cullen, antes eramos amigos pero luego empezo a salir con Tanya Denali y se alejaba cada vez mas de mi, y preferi tenerlo lejos de mi (aunque habia terminado con Tanya, segun los rumores), pero para mi desgracia nos sentabamos juntos en biologia. Me levante y me di una ducha rapida. Luego me servi cereales y comi la mitad, guarde la otra mitad en la heladera y sali afuera para entrar en mi vieja camioneta, maneje a la tipica velocidad lenta que siempre._

Segui, estaba entusiasmada, parecia bueno. Escribi de vuelta

_Luego de llegar al instituto me fui a la primera clase de biologia, entre al aula, algunos estudiantes ya estaban alli, Edward Cullen tambien, me sente en mi asiento habitual sin siquiera mirarlo. La clase paso lentamente y ademas de tener que estar sentado al lado de Cullen debia aguntar la charla sobre la anatomia celular un tema que yo ya habia visto en Phoenix. Me la pase haciendo garabatos en la parte de atras de mi carpeta. Cinco garabatos despues toco que timbre, Edward salio veloz como un rayo, y antes de cerrar la carpeta me di cuenta de que habia una pequeña nota doblada, pegada con cinta adhesiva, la quite con cuidado sin romperla, en la parte que se veia Bella con letra muy elegante y prolija. La abri y comenze a leerla:_

Esperen, que escribo en la nota. Mejor dicho, que escribira Edward, en la nota. Ya se

_Bella, quiero hablar contigo_

_Edward_

No, no, demasiado corta. Mejor esto:

_"Bella te espero en _

_la salida del instituto._

_Estare cerca de tu camioneta._

_Edward"_

_Ahora resulta que quiere hablarme. Pues vere que quiere decirme este..._

Este, este, ehhhh. Ya se es un estupitarado*,

_estupitarado,doble la hoja y me la guarde en el bolsillo de mi jean. Me fui a la cafeteria, agarre una ensalada, una manzana y un jugo, no tenia demasiado apetito. Me sente con Angela, Jessica, Eric y MIke. Comi un poco y escuche lo que hablaban, aunque no dije nada, porque mi mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en lo que me diria Edward. Luego siguieron tres clases mas, las cuales pasaron lentamente. Luego llego, por fin, la finalizacion de las clases. Sali afuera, estaba lloviendo, algunas personas corrian para poder ir a sus autos. Yo me subi en mi auto, tenia las ventanillas cerradas debido a la lluvia, iba a poner la llave para arrancar, pero me sobresalte cuando alguien golpeo suavemente la ventanilla de mi camioneta. Mire, para saber quien era la persona que estaba alli afuera, pero de todas formas lo sabia, era Edward. Abri la puerta y sali, el tenia puesta una campera y jeans, y zapatillas deportivas, como la lluvia me mojaba la cabeza, me puse la capucha de mi campera. Algunos estudiantes nos miraban curiosos._

¿Ahora que le puede decir Edward? Cerre mis ojos, imaginando la escena y poder ponerme en el rol de Bella Swan...

—_Para pedirte... perdon—Yo lo mire incredula, jamas crei que lo veria aqui pidiendome disculpas, por no se que. El vio mi cara confundida, y el me explico— Perdon por dejarte de lado cuando me puse de novio con Tanya, de verdad que no se que me paso, sobre todo porque te lo prometi ¿Lo recuerdas?—Yo asenti, claro que lo recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer— Te prometi que jamas te dejaria, que seriamos amigos por siempre—Entonces se acerco a mi, acorralandome contra mi camioneta, _

¿Que puede darle ese toque magico y romantico? Oh ya se: un beso, despues de todo no seria romantico sin un beso.

_me acaricio el rostro y luego me beso. Yo me tense y me quede quieta, pero luego correspondi el beso, un beso largo y dulce. Para serles sincera nunca, pero nunca imagine que esto sucederia, que esta escena tan romantica ocurriera: Asi bajo la lluvia, el pidiendome perdon, con un largo beso y en San Valentin. Entonces el me saco de mis pensamientos, que estaban rememorando el beso que me habia dado, y puso frente a mi rostro una paleta de chocolate con forma de corazon, envuelto en papel color rojo._

¿Ahora que le puede decir? Ohhh, ya se, para darle ese toque romantico y que quede super lindo...

—_Feliz San Valentin—Dijo. Yo tome la paleta, sonrei y luego le di otro beso._

Perfecto. Ahora solo escribo mi mensaje personal para las lectoras.

**PD: Todos son humanos**

—

**6 Cosas que no sabias del fanfic "Feliz San Valentin"**

_1-En realidad, Edward y Tanya cortaron hace mucho, pero ninguno lo hizo publico hasta ese momento._

_2- Edward siempre amo a Bella_

_3- Bella creia que Edward era un estupitarado, pero en realidad le parecia muy guapo._

_4-Cuando eran amigos, Edward siempre protegia a Bella, y la celaba(Es decir: Edward siempre estaba celoso si algun chico miraba a Bella)_

_5- A Edward: Tanya le parecia linda, sin embargo solo salio con ella para darle celos a Bella._

_6- Muchos chicos invitaron a salir a Bella, pero ella no se intereso en ninguno._


End file.
